


Setter Stress

by iwaizumemes (skytramp)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 20:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3664596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skytramp/pseuds/iwaizumemes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keishin knew he never should have agreed to this whole coaching gig. </p><p>“I was going to ask if you’d decided about the setters yet, Sugawara-kun and Kageyama-kun? Only one of them can play in the practice match, correct?”</p><p>“Yeah, I’ve been thinking about it. I don’t know what the hell I’m gonna do.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Setter Stress

Keishin knew he never should have agreed to this whole coaching gig. 

It had started to get tiresome, though, the constant nagging of the school advisor, all the phone calls, him randomly popping in to the shop. He knew he had to give in, he just didn’t realize giving in wasn’t going to get him _away_ from the man, only give them more time together. 

“Ukai-san.” Takeda’s voice wavered, as it always did, when he addressed him.

“Just call me Keishin, it feels like my grandpa is here whenever I hear Ukai-san.” He droned back. He tried not to notice how flushed Takeda’s face got at the idea of familiarity. Ukai wasn’t a formal sort of guy, really, he didn’t see what the big deal was. When Takeda didn’t continue Ukai prompted him. 

“Were you going to ask me something?”

Takeda blinked at him, his eyes huge behind his glasses. “Oh! Yes, I’m sorry, Uka-er I mean Keishin.” That redness in his cheeks, again. “I was going to ask if you’d decided about the setters yet, Sugawara-kun and Kageyama-kun? Only one of them can play in the practice match, correct?”

Ukai ran a hand through his hair, snagging the headband and pulling it off before pulling it over his head to put it in place. He had been thinking about that, a lot, actually. It was probably the most stressful thing in his life right now, which, to be fair, wasn’t saying a lot. His normal primary stressor was his mother’s nagging. 

“Yeah, I’ve been thinking about it. I don’t know what the hell I’m gonna do.” He almost ran his hand through his hair again but stopped himself. It was a nervous habit, he realized, but twice in one conversation would be embarrassing. 

“Ukai-san?” Takeda asked again and Ukai gave him a sharp look. “Keishin. I mean. Do you, would you like to go out for a drink?” 

Ukai didn’t respond, he didn’t think his mouth was capable of making words any longer.After a few seconds of silence Takeda spoke again.

“I mean, because you seem stressed, because of the team, and I’ve heard, I mean, it seems that getting a drink can help people relax and maybe it will help you make a decision?” 

_Yes_ , Ukai rationalized. It made sense, all of those reasons. All of those reasons were probably the only reason Takeda had asked. There’s no reason that his heart almost beat out of his chest at the words, no reason at all that his fingers itched to pull out his headband and run themselves through his hair in nervous motions. 

“Okay, sure. Yeah, that’ll probably be good anyhow. After practice?” 

Takeda nodded. “Yes, sure, would you like to ride together?”

“Fine.”

 

After practice when the team finally filed out and the gym was clean, Ukai met Takeda by the double doors. He was leaning against the short railing of the covered walkway with an air of relaxation Ukai had never seen in him. When he approached Takeda stood up straight and dusted non-existent dirt from his khaki pants. 

“My car’s this way.” Takeda said, gesturing towards the staff parking lot, and Ukai followed him to it. 

Ten minutes later they walked through the doors of a small, well lit bar not far from the school. Ukai supposed this is where the teachers went to let off steam, it seemed almost wholesome, for a place that sold alcohol. 

When the bartender greeted them Takeda surprised him by ordering a beer. He wasn’t sure what he thought the man would order, but he didn’t seem like a beer sort of guy.Ukai ordered his own and when they were handed to them they found a booth to settle into. 

Takeda grimaced at his first sip. “I don’t really drink.” 

Ukai couldn’t help but laugh at how right his instincts had been. “Then why did you order it?” He asked, taking a big gulp of his own beer. 

For some reason Takeda looked nervous before answering. “No reason, just felt like a beer sort of day.” 

The explanation didn’t sit right with Ukai, but he figured Takeda could keep his secrets if he wished. 

They didn’t talk much, as they finished their first drinks and Ukai ordered himself a second, he wasn’t driving after all. Halfway through the second beer Takeda brought up the setters again.

“I have no fuckin’ idea what I’m doing with them.” Ukai said. “I mean, Sugawara, he’s a good kid, right? He’s smart, he knows his team, his team loves him. But. Kageyama.” He realized he said the younger boy’s name more like a curse than anything. “Kageyama is a whole ‘nother thing. He’s just on another level. And without Kageyama there’s no use in having Hinata, either. Maybe at some point in the future, the kid’s got talent, but not now. Sugawara is a third year though, I can’t stomach benching him like that. I fuckin’ know how that feels.”

He knew he was probably cursing slightly more than it was socially acceptable around respectable work colleagues but he also knew that this fuckin’ topic was something he needed to curse about. Takeda just nodded in response, at first. 

“You got benched as a third year, then?”

“Oh, yeah. I wasn’t that good really. Not even as good as Sugawara. The old man had every right to bench me. It still sucked though.”

“That must mean you’re a better coach than you are a player.” 

Ukai was confused. “I don’t know if that was a compliment or an insult.” 

Takeda looked shocked and his face tinged with that obscenely attractive red color Ukai had noticed earlier. “It was a compliment! I mean you’re a very good coach, and if you weren’t a very good player then…” He trailed off and Ukai laughed before taking the final few drinks of his beer. 

He thought about ordering a third but held back. He really didn’t need to be drunk, especially not when his mind had been straying to weird places whenever he was around Takeda. 

“Do you want another beer?” Takeda asked, standing up and stretching his arms over his head. Ukai caught just the barest glimpse of skin between his waistband and where his sweater rode up and he was certain this time it was his face that would be red. _Are you trying to seduce me, Takeda?_

“What?” Takeda asked, and that’s when Ukai realized he had said that out loud.

“Shit, fuck, nothing. I didn’t say anything, I don’t need another beer, no thank you, I’m fine.” He babbled, looking everywhere but at the confused advisor standing in front of him. 

“Do you want a ride home, then?” Takeda asked, and Ukai nodded quickly. He needed to get out of there, to take a cold shower, to do something to calm his frayed nerves. 

He hadn’t considered, before his quick agreement, that I ride home meant close quarters and even more private one on one time with Takeda during the 15 minute ride up the hills to his family home. He felt the tension deep in his stomach, and he hoped Takeda wouldn’t try and talk to him because he thought he just might be sick if he opened his mouth. He was no where near drunk enough for this. 

When Takeda pulled up outside the store, which sat in front of his parents’ home, he stopped the car and turned off the engine. 

“I was, though.” Takeda said, and Ukai was confused. It was the first words he’d spoken since asking if Ukai wanted a ride home. 

“You were what?” Ukai managed to say, turning to face Takeda who sat in the driver’s seat. 

“Trying to seduce you.” His laugh was nervous and before he could hide his face in his hands Ukai reached out and grabbed his wrist. 

“Really?” His voice was near hysterical. He didn’t know if he was angry or excited. Well, he was definitely excited. 

“Yes, Ukai-san.”

Ukai looked at him sternly, but he leaned forward in his seat, nearer to Takeda.

“Keishin, I mean.” Takeda corrected in a whisper as Ukai moved closer to him. Takeda wasn’t moving back, but he wasn’t moving forward either. Ukai scooted slightly farther over, moving his head until their noses barely brushed. 

“Well it worked.” Ukai said, and he pressed their lips together. 

It was only a few seconds, when their lips touched, pressing warm and firm against each other in a chaste way that Ukai hadn’t even considered practicing since he was in high school, but it felt good. It felt amazing. Ukai wanted to scream about it, or run in circles, or tell everyone he knew. 

Before he could do any of that he pulled himself back and opened the car door. 

“Thanks, Takeda-san. For the drinks. I’ll, um, see you tomorrow, at practice?” He smiled when he saw how red Takeda’s cheeks still were.

“Yes, yes, I’ll see you then.” 

Ukai shut the car door behind him and Takeda drove away down the hill. He didn’t even snap at his mother when she nagged him about being late, he gave her a hug instead.


End file.
